Miraculous Ladylove!
by yellow 14
Summary: A series of drabbles about the girls in Miraculous Ladybug who are attracted to other girls. Because there is very little femmslash in this fandom
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own and never will.

AN: I was inspired by a challenge I saw on the HPFC. These are mostly drabbles. There will be 20 in this collection.

AN2: This is set post-reveal

Alya groaned into her pillow as she woke from yet ANOTHER explicit dream about her friend.

Yet again, she had found herself having a dream about someone she could never have. Yet again, she found herself fantasising about someone who would never be hers. Once again…

Alya sighed. It was driving her crazy thinking like this. Marinette loved Adrien and it was clear he felt the same way. Marinette was HAPPY with her boyfriend and Nino was clearly interested in Alya…she SHOULD be happy for her friend.

With another sigh, Alya pulled herself out of bed and started to get ready for school. She might not be able openly express her feelings for Marinette, but she could be happy for her at least. And maybe, one day, Alya would be able to find someone else and move on.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN: This actually owes it's existence to the fact that despite this being my preferred pairing, I've never actually written them.

Rose was always disappointed by the kisses she received from boys.

Oh they were nice kisses, the boys kind and handsome and sweet, but they were never the kisses she read about in her books. The kind of kisses that made her feel like she was floating, that felt like explosions on her lips, that begged her to take more.

It wasn't until she kissed Juleka one New Years eve that she realised WHY those kisses disappointed.

For the rest of that night, they kissed and kissed and kissed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? No I don't own.

Explosions sounded all around them. People were running away from the latest akuma and half the school had fallen down around them and yet they didn't notice.

They only had eyes for one another, locked in a passionate embrace and only pausing in their kisses to take breath for air.

"Maybe we should…" one of the girls began before meeting her lips with the other once more and thought was once more forgotten.

"I love you Juleka," Rose muttered breathlessly between kisses and Juleka smiled.

"I love you too," Juleka replied as they ignored the battle raging on around them, eyes only for the other as they kept on kissing.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

Lila hated Ladybug. That was a simple fact of life, like gravity, death and taxes. She hated the red suited heroine for the way she humiliated her, exposed her lies and well pretty much everything.

What Lila did NOT do (shut up you stupid dream!) was fantasise about snogging said red suited hero senseless.

Nor did she spend hours staring at Ladybug's bluebell eyes (No really, she didn't. She just…liked to keep track of her enemies. That was all)

She certainly did not, and she must stress this, under absolutely NO circumstances admire the way said hero tried to help everyone, even Chloe.

And under no circumstances did she admire Ladybug's curves in all the right places. No, not at all!

Because there was no way in hell that Lila was falling in love with Ladybug, no not at all!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

Juleka's first kissed her future wife under the mistletoe.

It was short and sweet and if Juleka was honest, she wished it had been longer.

Still, she had no regrets about actually kissing the woman now lying beside her. She leaned over and kissed her once more and her wife stirred sleepily.

"Morning Juleka," she said as she blinked herself awake.

"Good morning Marinette," Juleka murmured in reply with a small smile.

Yes, mistletoe was a good thing indeed.

AN: I first wrote this pairing in a stand alone fic and thought I might as well revisit this old idea.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? No I don't own.

AN: This one was inspired by a picture I saw on Deviantart by raine-diamond.

It started off as a girls night, a night where Marinette could cry on Alya's shoulder and eat her weight in chocolate and basically lament that Adrien, the love of her life, had come out as gay.

Alya, being the wonderful friend she was, had come over immediately to comfort Marinette and provides hugs to her heartbroken friend.

Neither of them could pinpoint exactly when the friendly, supportive hugs became something more.

Neither of them could pinpoint exactly who it was that started the kissing or who it was that became more passionate first.

Neither of them could say who it was that started to undo Alya's shirt or slide Marinette's jeans off her legs.

But as the two girls fell asleep together, their lovemaking complete, they couldn't bring themselves to care.

AN: I wonder why this one gets all the love and the companion piece The Miraculous Boys has no reviews? Anyway, please give the other one a look please?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will

AN: This one was inspired by the episode Gorizilla and contains tiny spoilers for that episode.

"You really should tell her how you feel, you know," Alya whispered to Juleka as the two girls bobbed about gently in the water. Juleka blushed, muttered something unintelligible as she bobbed away. Alya merely raised an eyebrow.

"You do know that this is ROSE we're talking about, right? That girl is sweetness personified. You two are practically joined at the hip as it is," Alya continued and Juleka looked away blushing so hard her face resembled Ladybug's suit. (Although to be fair, it may or may not have had something to do with the way Rose was jumping up and down on a diving board in her pink one piece swimsuit.)

"Leave her alone Alya. I'm sure she'll tell her when she's ready," Marinette said and Alya smirked.

"The same way you and Adrien did?" she asked and Juleka chuckled as Marinette turned red. "Don't deny it girl, you were photographed together."

"I told you, it was just chance. He just wanted to get away from his fans and…"

"And you were lucky enough to be there. In your pajamas," Alya finished with a smirk. "You two make a cute couple. Now it's time for us to get another cute couple together."

"We're just friends," Juleka protested and Alya smirked.

"Just friends?" she teased with a hint of amusement. "Is that why you can't keep your eyes off of her?"

Juleka sighed as she watched Rose jumping on the diving board. She never felt this entranced when Alya was up there in her far more revealing red and black ladybug bikini or Marinette in her Chat Noir one piece. No, it was only Rose who drew her eye like that

"She's my best friend. That's all. And besides, she likes that prince of hers," Juleka replied and Alya raised an eyebrow.

"Alya's right. You shouldn't be ashamed of your feelings Juleka!" Marinette said and Juleka felt her face burn.

"Hi guys," Rose said as she abruptly surfaced beside them and suddenly Juleka felt very self conscious. "Wasn't it cute seeing Marinette and Adrien together? Don't they make the cutest couple ever?"

"I think we'll be seeing another cute couple soon," Alya said with a knowing smirk. "Come on Marinette, I want to have a go on the diving board and I want you there to rate me."

"What was she talking about?" Rose asked and Juleka felt her face turn red "Ooooh, do you have a crush on someone? Have you found true love?"

Juleka muttered something quietly and felt her face turn even redder.

"I'm sure whoever it is, is lucky to have you and I hope they realise just how special you are," Rose gushed and Juleka's face turned redder still. At this rate, she was going to end up resembling Ladybug's suit. "Don't worry Juleka, I'm sure they'll realise soon," Rose added and she hugged her friend. "You deserve the best Juleka, don't let anyone tell you otherwise!"

At this point, Juleka was pretty sure the universe was either having a tremendous laugh at her expense or giving her a not so subtle hint.

"Boo!"

Juleka jumped back slightly and Rose let out a slight squeal as Kim suddenly pulled out of the water.

"Hey Rose, hey Juleka. Care to see me beat Alix in a race around the pool?" he said with a smirk and Juleka let out a silent sigh. Nope, the universe was DEFINITELY having a joke at her expense.

AN: Yeah, I know it's short. Sue me, the muse is being a fickle so and so.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

Rose watched as Juleka continued to sleep.

She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, her pretty little mouth making funny little shapes, her purple streak falling loosely across her face, her chest rising and falling.

Rose knew that she really shouldn't be looking. Juleka was her friend and Rose had a wonderful boyfriend in Prince Ali. She shouldn't be looking at her friend and thinking these thoughts. Thought like how much she would like to kiss Juleka's pretty little mouth and how much she would very much like to hold her in her arms as they passionately kissed. She should not be thinking how much she very much wanted to feel her friend's body against her or how beautiful she would look at their non-existent wedding.

She certainly should not be thinking of all the…exotic dreams she was having about Juleka, the kind that lead her to waking both aroused and breathless.

But as she watched her friend sleep, her mind did just that.


End file.
